1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery holder for holding and mounting a dry battery to for example a circuit board, and more particular to a battery holder having a mechanism for releasing a battery from the holder.
2. The Related Arts
A battery holder receives and retains a dry battery, such as xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cAAxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxc2xdAAxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cAAAxe2x80x9d size batteries, comprising a cylindrical body having a first flat end surface, serving as a negative terminal, and a second end surface from which a cylinder concentrically projects, serving as a positive terminal. The battery holder is equipped with positive and negative electrodes that electrically and respectively engage with positive and negative terminals of the battery for routing the electricity from the battery to a power consuming device to which the electrodes of the holder are connected. Batteries of this type are sometimes adapted as backup power supply in a computer system. In that case, the positive and negative electrodes of the battery holder are electrically connected to a main circuit board of the computer system.
Heretofore, a battery is often removed from the battery holder by means an additional slender tool, such as a screwdriver, having a tip inserted into a very small space between a wall of the holder and the battery body. Very often, a great force is required to xe2x80x9cdigxe2x80x9d the battery out of the holder. This is of particular concern in a personal computer system wherein a space inside the computer system is very limited and thus preventing such an operation. In addition, conventional battery holder requires an additional cover to help securing a battery in the battery holder. This increases costs.
Thus, a more effective and efficient way to hold and remove a battery in and out of a battery holder of the kind previously discussed is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a battery holder that allows a battery to be readily removed from the holder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a battery holder comprising a battery releasing mechanism for automatic ejection of the battery out of the holder during a battery releasing operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a battery holder comprising a positive electrode having a dual contact structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a battery holder comprising a positive electrode which, beside electrically engaging a cylindrical positive terminal of a battery, mechanically and retainingly engaging the positive terminal to secure the battery in the battery holder.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a battery holder which effectively prevents a battery from positioned in the holder in an incorrect orientation.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a battery holder that holds a battery without an additional cover so as to reduce costs.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, a battery holder comprises front and rear end blocks connected by opposite side walls, defining an interior space therebetween for receiving a battery having a flat negative terminal and a reduced positive terminal on opposite ends. Negative and positive electrodes are attached to inner surfaces of the front and rear end blocks for electrically engaging the negative and positive terminals of the battery. Flanges are formed on the inner surface of the front end block for holding the negative terminal side of the battery. Opposite raised portions are formed on the inner surface of the rear end block defining a channel for receiving the positive electrode. The channel is sized only to accommodate the reduced positive terminal so as to prevent the battery to be positioned in an incorrect orientation. The positive electrode comprises a central contact engageable with a free end of the positive terminal and an inverted U-shaped secondary contact for retainingly engaging a circumferential surface of the reduced terminal for both electrical connection therewith and mechanically retaining the battery at the positive terminal side. Two releasing members are positioned under the battery and attached to the secondary contact whereby when the secondary contact is manually disengaged from the reduced positive terminal to release the battery, the releasing members are forced to drive the battery out of the holder thereby automatically ejecting the battery out of the holder.